1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to sports equipment packaging, particularly for golf and tennis equipment, which has a remarkably decorative and elegant appearance.
2. Prior Art
Packaging for sports equipment, such as golf and tennis equipment, is lacking in decorativeness and elegance. In the case of boxes used to package golf balls, for example, the logo, slogans, coloring, images and other material describing features of the golf balls inside are printed over part or all of the box with ordinary pigment inks, leaving the displayed material flat and one-dimensional.
The application of holographic displays to the surface of various types of packaging for decorative effects has already been described (see, for example, Japanese U.M. Application Kokai Nos. 62-143663 and 4-24340). In most such packaging, a specular area that regularly reflects incident light is formed within a diffuse area that diffusely reflects incident light, causing three-dimensional patterns to appear in the specular area as the viewing angle is changed. This falls short of creating an attractive and elegant appearance that draws the attention and interest of the consumer.
Recently, there was devised a packaging for golf balls which is colored with a pigment that exhibits colors due to an interference effect by reflected light, giving the packaging an appearance wherein the color tone varies with the viewing angle (JP-A 6-183454). Yet, this too leaves something to be desired in terms of decorativeness and elegance. A need has thus been felt for further improvement.